A large knee adduction moment, indicating a shift in the load from the lateral to the medial compartment, has been associated with a more rapid progression of medial compartment osteoarthritis. By reducing the peak knee adduction moment, the risk of developing knee pain and the rate of progression of medial compartment knee osteoarthritis may be slowed. Conventional shoe wedges with an increased lateral side thickness have been used to lower the peak knee adduction torque. Shoe wedges for the purposes of reducing knee adduction torque have several shortcomings, such as (i) the angle change due to wedges is always present, which causes people to adapt to a gait pattern, which will potentially reduce the effectiveness of the shoe wedge and (ii) shoe wedges can be uncomfortable, which can lead to discontinued use. Thus is a need in the footwear field to create a new and useful therapeutic system. This invention provides such a new and useful therapeutic system.